1. Field of the Invention
Described here is a means for storing items utilized in painting automotive vehicles. More particularly, the subject invention comprises a portable paint and supplies storage cabinet that includes optional venting capabilities via a detachable hood.
2. Description of the Background Art
Fume hoods for working with chemicals having harmful vapors have been used for many years. Most of these devices comprise a centralized compartment and an exhaust means affixed to that compartment. Chemical laboratories have traditionally had large, fixed position hoods that vent to a distant location.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,425 is a fume hood with a vented storage compartment. A stationary fume containing apparatus contains a series of storage compartments behind the general working area.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,180 relates a multiple compartment fume cabinet that includes an evacuation chamber. Above a working compartment are two upper chambers that serve as evacuation and blowing conduit holding chambers.
Presented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,473 is a fume hood that splits the intake air into two flows with one of the flows blowing into the working area via sliding front panels and the other flow passing partially directly into the working area and partially into the upper air exhaust opening. The flow entering via the front panels and the flow passing directly into the working area combine and exit via a lower rear vent opening into a flue that mixes with the flow vented into the upper air exhaust opening.
A ventilation system for artists is revealed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,169. Comprising the ventilation system, which is portable, is a blower, a hollow box, a palette, a lid, and a respiration unit. The device is utilized by painters when mixing paints and solvent or during painting. Spacers position the palette for suitable circulation of the venting air flow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,420 exhibits a fixed position fume hood that is typical of standard chemical storage and working hoods. Incoming air either passes into the working area via an upper opening or a lower opening under a front sash and below the limit of the closed front panel. A base pedestal provides support for the hood chamber. To minimize the reflection of light, the front panel is comprised of an angled transparent material.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,297, means are provided for controlling air flow in equipment found in chemical laboratories. Several generalized air flow systems are described in the '297 patent.
A hazardous materials handling apparatus is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,371. Included are first and second working zones with a transfer opening between them. Further, first and second access openings are provided. Additionally, means are involved for providing a liquid barrier around the second work zone.
The prior art fails to provide a portable storage apparatus that is directed to a painter's needs which includes optional venting capabilities and is easily moved from one location to another.
The foregoing information reflects the state of the of which the applicant is aware and is tendered with the view toward discharging applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully submitted, however, that this information does not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant's claimed invention.